Till Death Do Us Part
by mangaluver34
Summary: Matt gets paired with Mello for a school assignment. This is the worst person to get stuck with...or is it? A classic romance. MattxMello. NOTE: This is a test to see strengths and weaknesses in my romance writing, so reviews very highly welcomed.


AN: For the record, I hate romance. I'm just writing this to test my strong points in the genre.

Why did I post, you ask? To suck some time. I mean, I'm bored, and I know that romance is popular (DON'T DENY IT, TWILIGHT FANS. *gag*) so I figured, "What the Hell?" And since this is a test for my skills in romance, reviews are highly appreciated so I can improve.

Okay, so I guess I'll shut up and say the story now. Oh, and I own nothing.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Ahem. May I have your attention, please?"

"No," I muttered under my breath, "Zelda is trapped in that God-forsaken tower and you want me to focus on a CSI class? No way."

"For the next week, you'll be assigned a project. The project will be…Matt, put out your cigarette this instant. That kind of behavior is not tolerated in my classroom," Mr. W said strictly.

"Jeez, sorr-_ee_," I said as I stifled the drag.

"Anyway, the project will be to solve a murder case." He held up multiple envelopes. "All the information you will need is in these folders. You will have partners for this project, so...Listen up for your assignment. A, you're partnered with Linda…" I saw this one kid who I really didn't like, Mello, crossing his fingers and muttering something under his breath. "B, you're with Near…" Mello let out a sigh of relief. "S, you're with J…H, with K…And Matt, you're with Mello."

I gasped and looked wide-eyed at the feminine blonde boy sitting two rows behind me. His look of disgust mirrored mine.

I had no choice. I couldn't shake Mr. W. I picked up my books and moved next to the strange, skinny, chocolate eating runner up to Near.

"So, just so we're clear on this. I hate you," He said coldly.

"Likewise."

"We're only partners on this because we're forced to be."

"Correct."

"And I am in no way, shape, or form happy about this."

"Agreed."

"Then let's solve the case of…" He glanced at the folder. "Savannah Marie Smith's murder."

"Maybe they killed her because of her name. Man, that's like, _the worst_ name I've ever heard. Except, maybe, Mail…" I murmured before I remembered my peer right next tome.

"That was my brother's name. I'm glad I wasn't him," I lied terribly.

"Uh-huh," Spat Mello, unbelieving. I couldn't blame him. I was the worst liar in history. He softened. "It's okay. Even if that was your name, I wouldn't tell anyone. I guess it's only fair that I tell you my 'brother's' name. It's Mihael."

"Cool name."

"Thanks. I'll tell him."

I smirked at the little game we were playing.

"Okay," Mello said, straightening, "Suspect number one's name is Mackenzie Baker. Okay name. Now, she's eighteen years old, so that strengthens her case against her. She's the same age as the victim. Now, she's a major in physics, and her favorite food is popcorn. She enjoys activities on weekends such as –"

"Wait. Why does her being the same age affect her case?"

"Lots of reasons. Jealously, envy, competition, relationships –"

"Relationships?"

"Yeah."

"But wouldn't that make her…gay?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well…" Okay, the truth was, I was, and still am, gay, but my way of hiding that was to act homophobic. It usually worked.

"So what? I am."

"Really?"

"Sure. Actually, I have a crush on a guy on this class."

"Cool. Who?"

"I might tell you later, depending on if he wants to go out with me or not."

"Hmmph."

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen." Mello hit me.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it."

I paused, collecting my feelings. After a moment of thought, I knew which one I wanted to act upon.

"Oh, would you just kiss me?"

Mello leapt at the chance, and soon, his lips were glued to mine, ignoring all our classmates.

After a little bit, we disconnected.

Still not paying attention to the awkward stares multiplying around us, Mello whispered, "Now do you wanna know who my crush is?"

"Uhh…sure. But I think I know who it is."

"It's you."

"I was right, then."

And suddenly, just like that, I had my lover for life.

Literally.

When they say "Till death do you part," They really mean it.


End file.
